


Bliss

by woowzi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, a self indulgence fic, idk??, its just me being obsessed with the song???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woowzi/pseuds/woowzi
Summary: Seokmin wants to put a ring on Jihoon’s finger.





	Bliss

Jihoon returns home from work and as usual, their toy poodle, Biscuit, greets him at the door.

“Hey buddy, how are you?” Jihoon pets and smooches him. “Have Seokmin feed you your dinner?”

Biscuit just wags its tail and licks Jihoon’s cheeks.

“Hey you’re back!” Seokmin greets Jihoon from the kitchen. The house is filled with the fragrance of whatever Seokmin’s cooking and he seems to be whipping up a feast. “Dinner will be ready soon!” Jihoon can picture Seokmin’s smile even though he couldn’t see him yet. The tone in Seokmin’s voice is different today, but Jihoon couldn’t figure out what kind of different it is. Giving little to no thoughts about it (since Seokmin always have his own episodes of being ‘too happy’ – in Jihoon’s words), he showers first before having his dinner.

Seokmin and Jihoon have been dating for five years, living together for three and Seokmin wants more, he wants to form a small family with Jihoon. He has decided that tonight is the night he asks Jihoon to marry him.

“What’s the occasion? This looks like a feast.” Jihoon asks as he helps Seokmin untie his apron.

“Nah, just had a lot of leftover ingredients in the fridge so I’m feeling it to be a big chef today.” Seokmin laughs. Seokmin looks fine on the outside, but he has an entire zoo in his stomach and he feels like he’s going to throw up any moment.

The two share about their day over dinner and Seokmin honestly can’t concentrate on what Jihoon is saying and all he can think of is how Jihoon will react later when he finally pops the question and a small part of him is worried that Jihoon will say no.

“Seokmin?? Seokmin!” Jihoon waves his hand in front of Seokmin’s face.

“O..oh yes?” Seokmin comes back from his swarm of thoughts.

“You seem to be very off tonight. Is something wrong? Are you not feeling well?” Jihoon asks as he places his hand on Seokmin’s forehead to see if he’s having a fever.

“No no, don’t be silly, I’m fine.” Seokmin laughs nervously.

“Are you sure?” Jihoon frowns. Seokmin nods aggressively.

While Jihoon is doing the cleaning up, Seokmin sneakily went upstairs with Biscuit to prepare for the big moment. He ties a bow on Biscuit and made him wear a headband that writes “Marry me?” over his head but Biscuit grunts as he puts it on him.

“Shhh sweetie tonight is very important for us. Tonight determines whether you’ll have a dad, you get it? Don’t shake it off, okay?” Seokmin instructs Biscuit and Biscuit just look at him but of course, Biscuit knows what’s going on and puts on his best behaviour. Seokmin pulls the first drawer out and there it is, the box containing the ring, sitting down there waiting for Seokmin to pick it up.

When Jihoon is done with the dishes, he walks out and the living room is empty, quiet and dark. _‘They must be upstairs’_ he thought to himself but when he went into their room, Seokmin isn’t there and neither is Biscuit. He started calling out for them but there isn’t any response. A note is placed at the dressing table that reads “I’ve taken Biscuit out for a walk. X. – Seokmin.” Jihoon just shrugs and jumps on the bed. He picks up his daily read and started reading.

 

“Alright Biscuit, this is what we’re gonna do, you’re gonna go into the room first and I’ll follow behind you. Okay?” Biscuit blinks, like he’s trying to say ‘okay’ to Seokmin. Seokmin takes in a deep breath and puts Biscuit down and pats its butt, “go now.”

As Biscuit enters the room, Jihoon immediately saw the headband on Biscuit’s head and his pupils immediately enlarge. “Jesus Christ Lee Seokmin” he whispers under his breath. Seokmin’s voice can be heard outside – he is singing while making his way into their room.

 

_“I found myself dreaming_

_In silver and gold_

_Like a scene from a movie_

_That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight_

_And you pulled me close_

_Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone…”_

 

Seokmin’s melodious vocals fill the entire house and Jihoon is on the verge of tears. As Seokmin continues singing, Jihoon covers his face and he started sobbing into his hands.

“God damn it Lee Seokmin, you always do things like this.” Jihoon hits Seokmin, overwhelmed with emotions. “No wonder you were so weird earlier.” While Jihoon wipes away his tears, Seokmin got down on one knee and pulls out the ring. “Oh My God.” Jihoon exclaims.

“I’ve thought about this over and over again, planned this for months and honestly Jihoon, I’ve never and cannot imagine a future without you and Biscuit in it. We adopted Biscuit when he was just 3 months old and now look at him, such a big boy now.” Seokmin looks at Biscuit with his glistening eyes. “We’ve come a long way, and I feel like it’s time we build our small family. So Lee Ji Hoon, the love of my life, would you marry me?” Seokmin pops the question and flips open the ring box. Inside sits a ring – the ring that Seokmin had his eyes on since five months ago when they walked passed a jewelry shop and thought would fit Jihoon’s ring finger perfectly.

Jihoon just sits there, covering his mouth, tears streaming down his cheeks and he feels like he can never cry as much as today. He looks at Seokmin, sniffling and wiping away his tears and finally, he nodded. Seokmin’s heart jumps for joy and he is smiling so widely, showing his perfectly aligned teeth and his eyes can’t even be seen. He got up and puts the ring on Jihoon’s finger.

Jihoon pulls Seokmin in and hugs him tight. “Thank you Lee Seokmin, for always being the best person for me, for being wonderful. I wouldn’t be me today if you aren’t here. I too, can never imagine a future without you in it. I love you, so much.” Jihoon kisses Seokmin, and at that moment, sparks flies in every direction and the world slowly disappears around them. Nothing else matters, as long as they’re in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, thank you for reading this!!!! this really is just a fic inspired by Meghan Trainor & John Legend's 'Like I'm Gonna Lose You' so yeah. heh it's really just a self-indulgence fic but i would be very glad if you liked it!!!! :D 
> 
> x.


End file.
